User blog:LegionZero/Wht DMC4:SE has me bummed and disgusted
With the more information that comes out about 4:SE, I keep getting more bummed and off-put by it. Not necessarily by the game itself but by what Capcom is doing to it. I guess I should start with why it bums me. It bums me Capcom isn't releasing a physical copies in the west. We have been loyal fans since day 1, and Japan barely makes around 30% of its sales. Way to stab us in the back Capcom. They keep trying to push DmC and because the fans pushed back, they are getting back at us by limiting its release. And yes, no matter what dat in age it is, there are people who dont have internet/sufficient internet to download the game. Digital games take a lot of memory as well. A lot of us would rather use that disc space for save data. The lack of true ownership over a purchase is also a big turn off for many. Another thing that has me bummed is the release date. Really Capcom? Same day release as the Arkham Knight. We all knew the release date of that game, but they choose to release it that day. Now a remastered game with only 3 new characters and some costumes vs an entirely new game. Thats a +1 for Batman. Arkham Knight has also been getting hype for a lot longer. And let's face it, the Batman fanbase is much larger than the DMC fanbase. Capcom didn't do this to DmC. There were no other major releases around the time of its release. Its like they are trying to bury the original series. Lastly, Capcom and their usual bullshit. Their preorder DLC and TimeSaver Microtransactions are a real shame and a joke. Especially the Gloria costume, considering that model is already in the game. It also goes to show that again. We are receiving less than the complete game. They are whoring out the series and nickel&diming the fans AS USUAL!! The microtransactions and dlc only serve to lessen the experience by creating an environment where gamers can avoid challanges and skip straight to the rewards. It kills replayability, longevity, and casualizes the game a different way to DmC. It makes the game less memorable all the more easy to toss out because you have all the costumes and goodies and once the player cant pass a level easily they can walk away because they have all the unlockables. Pre-planned DLC and microtransactions will lose potential sales because true gamers dont want to support these corrupt and greedy practices. The disadvantages of digital copies turn off consumer smart gamers. Its really messed up how we are in a situation where we either support shady business tactics or allow out series to die. The state and quality of gaming is pretty shitty and 4:SE is just another game to fall into Capcoms toxic milking. I don't know what I want to do. If not for a lot of these things, I would have pre-ordered an import long time ago. I can't think of 4:SE as something great anymore. Capcom has turned it into another disgusting cash-cow like Street Fighter and Resident Evil. Category:Blog posts